Micro Fanfictions of KunZoi 昆佐同人微小说
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A micro fiction means a fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters Also less than 200 English words or even fewer .And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please
1. Chapter 1

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

昆佐同人的微小说。

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Story No.1:**

Kunzite是最强的战士。Beryl指派他做Zoisite的老师，可是他对他的学生就像对任何妖魔一样冷冰冰，甚至很少正眼看一下。

Zoisite留意到，Kunzite一人独处时候会对着一个打开的小盒子凝视半天再让那盒子在他手上消失。只有这时他眼中的冰才会融化露出温情。Zoisite很嫉妒，他想知道是哪位美人的玉照如此特别。

他终于找到了机会，Kunzite大人不在，盒子放在书桌上。Zoisite溜进去打开它，却没看到照片，只看到一枚—幽帘石。


	2. Chapter 2

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Story No.2:**

Zoisite只敢在一个人的时候偷偷地抱着枕头在脸上蹭，幻想那是他的老师Kunzite，因为他看到他左右无名指上带着戒指。

Endymion王子的庆生会，所有人都疯玩疯闹，连冰山Kunzite也带着笑容。Zoisite横下心，故意装作玩笑地撞进Kunzite怀里，哪怕只是感受一下他的气息也就够了。

然后他终于看清Kunzite没来得及藏起的、手上的戒指，镶嵌着一枚幽帘石，还刻着，zoisite。


	3. Chapter 3

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Story No.3:**

身为帝国最高阶指挥官，Kunzite签收妖魔呈递的文件这种例行公事的工作常常就由他的学生Zoisite代劳。Zoisite在每一份文件上签上Kunzite的名字，就算表示Kunzite大人收下了。  
>Zoisite发呆的时候，用蔷薇花梗在手心轻画了半天，却没意识到画来画去都是Kunzite的名字。<br>突然他的手被握住了，一个声音突然出现："Zoisite，贵重物品我要亲自签收。"随后Kunzite拉过Zoisite的手，在手心里签上了"Kunzite"。


	4. Chapter 4

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.4:**

从Endymion王子那里听来的传言让Zoisite快要发狂了。明知那是被禁止的，他却无法抑制地暗恋着他的老师Kunzite。可是王子无意中却提到，Kunzite已经有了心上人。  
>但是Endymion也仅限于知道是个极漂亮但对待敌人却极残忍的美人。据说，他们今晚就会在皇家花园约会。可是晚上Zoisite悄悄潜入花园时，却只看到Kunzite一个人背对着他立在那里。<br>Kunzite突然转身抓住Zoisite握着尖角水晶没来得及藏起的手微笑起来："果然是个对假想敌人都如此残忍的美人啊。"


	5. Chapter 5

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.5:**

雅雷史安黄金宫殿的钢琴房。  
>"Zoisite，弹错了一个音吧？"<br>"Kunzite-sama，您是我的老师也并不代表您连钢琴都比我更懂。"少年并不服气，"不然您来示范一下。"Kunzite不会弹琴，这一点Zoisite能确定。  
>"我的琴，比你的琴漂亮多了。"修长的手指开始弹动。<br>"Kun-Kunzite-sama！！！！啊—现在—白天—不要—"


	6. Chapter 6

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.6:**

Zoisite听说Kunzite送了月球来访的一位贵宾女士一支玫瑰，心中五味杂陈。没错，Kunzite-sama终究是会爱上一个女人的吧…  
>Kunzite找到他的时候，他忍不住脱口而出："怎么不去找那个收了你玫瑰的女人？"Kunzite叹口气，抱住Zoisite："傻孩子，都没人告诉你那支玫瑰是一支黄玫瑰吗？"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.7:**

"Kunzite-sama，您真的要离开黑暗王国？"  
>"这种地方还留下有什么意义？"<br>"那Queen贝丽sama的命令…"  
>"见她的鬼去吧。"<br>"文件和任务…"  
>"小妖魔都可以做的事。"<br>"水手服战士…"  
>"和我又有什么关系？"<br>"其它重要的东西…"  
>"我会带走。"<br>少年沉默下来，低下头咬了咬嘴唇："好吧，Kunzite-sama。作为您的学生，我不会给您丢脸的。"  
>银发天王劈手抓住白皙的手腕："Zoisite，我说过重要的东西我会带走。"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.8:**

"Zoisite，看过那么多关于我们的同人文之后我也写了一篇KZ文。"  
>"是什么内容，Kunzite-sama？"<br>"你还未成年，限制级的你不可以看。"  
>"好吧…Kunzite-sama，那其余的部分呢？"<br>"没有其余内容了。"


	9. Chapter 9

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.9:**

"Zoisite，如果我病了，你愿意帮我拿药吗？"Zoisite闻言心中一紧，他无法想象这个自己偷偷暗恋着的、整个帝国最强大的男人有一天也会生病。  
>"当然，Kunzite-sama。"<br>"我现在的病只有一种药才能治好…"  
>Zoisite有些紧张地抬头望着自己的老师："是什么，Kunzite-sama，我一定为您找到。"<br>Kunzite伸手将Zoisite揽进怀里："Zoisite，我的相思病，只有你才能治好。"


	10. Chapter 10

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.10:**

Zoisite奔上去拥抱刚刚执行任务归来的Kunzite，却被银发男人轻轻挡开。少年翠绿的眼睛黯淡了一下，难道他已经厌倦了吗？  
>Kunzite仔细地抖落头发上、披风上、衣服上的雪花，才将Zoisite拥进怀里："Zoisite，外面的寒气，与你的美丽精致可不相称。"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.11:**

训练场上Kunzite再次被Endymion召去议事。等他回来，摧毁了所有目标的Zoisite终于爆发："你眼中只有殿下，我再不想做你的学生了！"  
>"不做我的学生也可以，那就做我的爱人吧。"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.12:**

Zoisite在花园里种下蔷薇，于是花园里长出了很多蔷薇。  
>Kunzite在花园里种下幽帘石，可是花园里什么动静都没有。不知是第几次对着种下幽帘石的地方失神，Kunzite面无表情地转身抬头，却被身后站了不知多久的金红头发少年扑进他怀抱中。<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.13:**

雅雷史安王国，Beryl派到Kunzite身边的间谍终于不慎暴露身份。

"Zoisite，Beryl派你到我身边究竟是为了什么？"

少年知道瞒不下去了，他不敢看那双冰冷的银眸："为了…寻找您的弱点，Kunzite-sama。"

"那么，找到了吗？"银发将军似乎语带嘲弄。

"没有。"Zoisite低头如实回答。

Kunzite突然抓起Zoisite的衣领，额头贴上少年的额头："Zoisite，人类最难认识的就是自己，看来你也不例外。"


	14. Chapter 14

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.14:**

雅雷史安的花园里，Nephrite随意地问Kunzite："你认为什么是教会一个人游泳的最好方法？"Kunzite头也不抬地冷冷回答："踢进水里不管。"突然传来Endymion欢快的笑声："原来你不会游泳啊，Zoisite！"

银光一闪，水花一溅。"我是他的老师！"Kunzite说着轻轻地托住Zoisite的腰和腿让他浮在水里…


	15. Chapter 15

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.15:**

倩尼迪女王对Zoisite说因为他的纯真之心，银水晶可以满足他一个愿望。于是Zoisite道："我想为Kunzite-sama生一个孩子…"

女王面有难色："银水晶的力量恐怕还达不到那种程度…"

"那么，就让我反攻了Kunzite-sama吧。"

倩尼迪女王举起了星月杖："你们要男孩还是女孩？起个名字吧。"


	16. Chapter 16

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.16:**

Zoisite站在门口听到里面有Kunzite说话声，正要推门的手便停在了半空中。

"那个Zoisite只是生的美丽而已，他的脾气几乎是整个王国最差劲的，而且也是整个王国最危险的家伙！"

Zoisite一怔，忍住夺眶而出的泪水，正欲黯然离开，却听到Kunzite继续吼下去："所以，Nephrite，你不要试图欺侮他，更别觊觎他，他只能是我的！"


	17. Chapter 17

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.17:**

"听说您要结婚，Kunzite-sama。"

银发男人面无表情地默认。

"听说…Mamuro-sama做证婚人…"

仍然没有回答。

"那么，Kunzite-sama…让我做您的伴郎好吗，至少…可以见证您的幸福。"少年的声音有些颤抖。

"不行，Zoisite。"

强忍住泪水："为什么？"

"因为你要做新娘。"


	18. Chapter 18

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.18:**

Zoisite将Kunzite用过的杯子悄悄藏起来，小心翼翼地封在一块冰水晶当中。

Kunzite无意间看到，疑惑地问为什么，Zoisite知道自己已经瞒不下去了，垂着眼睛低声说："只是希望能够延长您唇印的保存期，Kunzite-sama…"

话音未落，Kunzite突然俯身吻上少年的唇："每天都有新鲜的，不是更好吗？"


	19. Chapter 19

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.19:**

妖魔Bandana看着Zoisite随手烧死一个弄乱他头发的妖魔，不禁摇了摇头："就算是四天王之一，惯成这样的脾气也太火爆了吧。"

一个声音从后面传来："我惯的。"

Bandana回头鞠躬："Kunzite大人。"


	20. Chapter 20

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.20:**

Kunzite将一个空袋子递给Zoisite："你的新制服。"

"可是Kunzite-sama，袋子里什么都没有啊？"

那最高阶将军挑起眉毛："你看不到吗，Zoisite？只有心存邪念的人才会看不到。"

Zoisite绝望地低下头，没想到暗恋那作为他老师的银发将军的心事这么快就暴露了："Kunzite-sama，我…我不敢…对您有…"

Kunzite却突然笑了，抱住了美少年："Zoisite，其实我也看不到。"


	21. Chapter 21

**后记：**

****其实KZ的同人微小说还可以写很多，不过如果这样一直写下去那么这篇"文"貌似永远都没有完结的时候了…

于是我决定每20篇一个系列，于是本系列完结~更多的我会开个新的系列继续写下去。不过这个"系列"就是随机的，互相之间没有逻辑关系，纯粹为了统计方便而已~^^

话说，考虑到将一个作品打上"完结"标签对作者来说是件多么振奋而昂扬的事情，所以我终究还是将这个系列完结了~^^

本系列共20篇KZ同人微小说，标题…好吧，说实话我没有中文版的标题，都是英文版的…因为我写中文版的时候没想到标题，就是直接更新了，往别的地方搬的时候才想到加上单独小标题的~ :D

**小标题如下：**

《What does he stare at?》

《A Ring on Kunzite's Ring finger》

《Sign》

《Is there 'enemies'?》

《The most Delicate Piano》

《A Yellow Rose》

《The most Important》

《When Kunzite was Writing Fanfictions...》

《Sick and Cure》

《Snowflakes》

《Be my Love》

《Gain》

《Spy》

《Swimming Lesson》

《Wishes》

《My Dangerous Beauty》

《Bride》

《Keep it Fresh》

《Spoiled Boy》

《Zoisite's New Uniform》

**以上共20篇。**

敬请期待下个系列~ ^^


End file.
